


A Frame of Antlers

by InkyCreatures



Series: Lesbian Monsterfuckers Unite! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror Elements, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of homophobia, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Wendigo, sex with a being, sexy business is in 5th chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: Dawn Tetley is an average photographer just trying to reconnect the severed strings of her life. Still reeling from the betrayal of her high school sweetheart and the rejection of the majority of her family it doesn't take her much thought to running off at the closest opportunity. A week, seven days in the remote township of Elm with her estranged mother to take photos on the famous hunting trails.She had no idea that a few photos in the woods would lead her here.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Lesbian Monsterfuckers Unite! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996600
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first time posting a story about original characters so I hope it's enjoyed.  
> Thank you for all your comments, they mean the world to me <3

The road was bumpy, the rubble and rocks sending jolts through the old station wagon that held a weeks worth of essentials and about ten thousand dollars worth of camera equipment. Dawn grunted as they rolled over another pothole, impossible to avoid with the road barely being big enough for her car as it was. Her thumb instinctually went to spin the ring on her hand, another weaker sound leaving her when she realised it no longer was there. Shaking off the still torn feelings she turned up the radio, the station buzzed but still a steady stream of music interrupted any oncoming thoughts. She leaned her head against her hand, driving with one hand through the desolate country roads. Just barely in the distance there was a peek of old service stations and the barely functioning inn. Despite the crumbling exterior Dawn almost wished she was staying there, she thinks this as she takes a turn onto another dirt road leading into the woods.

She's been here once, a few months after her dad had kicked out her mother. It was frightening, the air between her parents had always been bitter but in those moments she had thought the room might collapse from them even being in the same building. The cottage, with it's soft appearance and full garden, became a symbol of abandonment. Over time in her mind it became more wicked, darker woods with slanted windows, a door like teeth replacing any true memory. So she is almost confused when the building comes into view, the off-white bricks and dark green door almost look identical to how it looked when she was a child. White, Brown and black chickens peck around the garden, not bothered by the appearance of a vehicle. Dawn stares blankly at the door for a moment when its swung open from the inside, a woman with long greying hair walks out wearing an ankle length flowery dress. She clasps her hands around her mouth as Dawn exits the car, Dawn can't do much but give her an awkward half smile. The woman, smelling of rose perfume and savoury spices pulls the much taller Dawn into a quiet hug. "Hi... mom" She says unsurely as she is let out of the embrace, the woman wipes away tears from her cheeks "Dawn! You are so... adult! I can't believe it, it was only a few years ago..." She starts talking almost frantically, waving her hands around. Dawn ignores the sting of resentment and forces a smile. "Yeah, it's uh been a while". Her mother stares at her with wonder for a moment before coming to the realisation she was indeed staring. "Come inside! You must be exhausted". Dawn gathers her things before following the woman inside, putting her camera equipment down on a dusty spare bed.

The inside of the cottage hadn't really changed much either, the only difference being the portraits of family members had been taken down, all except the small framed photo of her mother with a new-born. She sighed as she thought that they would be the family outcasts together, maybe she'd end up living out here too once more bridges were burned to nothing. "So, Dinners on the stove, should be ready about 5 or so" Her mother said from the door, smiling hopefully at her daughter. Dawn smiles back, "Thanks, I'll just.. unpack". The woman nods, turning around and closing the door behind her. Dawn sighs, sitting down on the ancient mattress and placing her head in her hands. She starts thinking of her, red curls and that incredible laugh that made everyone chuckle. Once again she has to shake off feeling, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She unlocks her camera case and takes out a smaller DSLR than usual, attaching the macro lens with practiced hands. She may as well be productive while being miserable she thought as she left the room, "I'm heading out for a bit" She said casually. The woman, her mother went to argue for a moment before smiling, "Of course, you do what you need to".

She unscrewed the lens cap, tucking into the pocket of her flannel and checked the scope, pleased with it's condition she steps off the porch. She was just leaving the gated in yard when she heard frantic footsteps. Turning she sees her mother, a bit red in the face, "I forgot to mention! Don't go past the river, there's been animals going missing lately. The sheriff thinks it's wolves". Dawn smiles awkwardly, "I won't stray far, be back in time for dinner". She half lied, she didn't know when she'd be done taking photos to numb herself, she supposed she'd be done when she was done. She turned her back to the stranger, walking carefully through the grass to the edge of the forest. She could see old overgrown pathways that used to be hiking trails and she was glad she wore her steel toed work boots. The first step from the neatly mowed field was accented with the crack of a twig beneath her foot and with moments she was walking through the overgrowth with ease.

There wasn't much for wildlife as far as Dawn could see yet but they might have been startled off by the noise of undergrowth being disturbed for the first time in years. Still the canopy makes interesting patterns over lichen and moss which makes for interesting photos anyway. She holds the camera up against her eye, hand moving to focus the lens on the delicate splattering of sunlight when she sees a flick of red through her scope. She drops the camera away from her face, eyes wide as she sees the sharp face of a fox. She lowers to the ground, aiming her camera delicately but as soon as the shutter goes off the canid runs. Dawn doesn't want to give chase but the temptation overpowers her. She steps off the path, winding around closely rooted trees as she follows the wisp of a thing. 

Finally the fox stops in it's tracks, looking back, gloriously lit by the afternoon sun making it's orange fur glow like hearth fire. Dawn soundlessly gets her camera back in action, silencing the shutter as she snaps a few shots of the vixen. It watches her from a safe distance, it's deep brown eyes like thick honey stare at her. Something deep lies in those eyes, something unknown. Dawn smiles triumphantly, whispering a thank you to her model before it darts away. She is about to find her way back to the path when she hears a splash of water. Her ears prick towards the direction of the fox and she follows mindlessly. Breaking from the thick trees and brush she sees she is at the river, the shallow water cascading gently over a bed of rocks marks where the reserve starts. A few rusted signs warn of laws against hunting or fishing but there is no sign of animals nor fish in the area. The fox pants on the other side, it's fur is soaked through, leaving it shaking in the autumn air. Dawn wears a confused expression, looking down to the stream, it would barely come up to the ankle at this point and the current is barely pushing fallen leaves down, nothing powerful enough to give this perfectly healthy fox a drenching like that.

The fox shakes off with a chittering noise, and sprints for the beginning of the trees. Dawn watches it disappear quickly, leaving nothing behind but its damp paw prints on the dry soil. She shakes her head, it had probably just slipped on the mossy river rocks and startled itself. She looks down at her camera, admiring the way the orange and white of the foxes face interacts. She's looking for ways to improve the image when the sharp noise erupts from the other side of the river. Her heart jumps into her throat as the high pitched scream echoes throughout the forest. It echoes impossibly and ends with a whistling call. 

Dawn looks up, her hands shaking, camera barely being held in her grip. She sees the frame of the creature first, tall and gaunt. The thing could tower over her with three extra feet of height, not to mention the sprawling antlers that stem from it's porcelain white skull. In the dark abyss of eye sockets resides a glowing light, like two fireflies trapped in pits of tar. Black fur surrounds the creatures neck thickly, almost covering the human like emaciated torso. Bloodied claws rest on the trees either side of it, the blood splattered over it's jagged teeth. Dawns eyes widen as she takes in the sight of this unknowable creature, the being, whatever it may be, tilts it's head slowly. Thick, fresh blood escaping from the gaps between it's bony skull. Dawn stutters for a moment before the creature whistles, the long drawn out sound piercing her ears. She turns and runs, faster than she ever has before. The trees grab at her in futile attempts to keep her back, scratching at her arms and clothes. She barely breathes as she runs, the whistling always in her ear. 

She is only introduced to silence once she breaks through the tree line and is back in front of her mother's cottage, she trips on a root, going tumbling forward. It's only when she's scrambling back from the trees when she notices she can only hear the clucking of the hens and the soft music of a radio. She breathes hard as she scrambles back into a standing position. "What the fuck" She whispers to herself she hears the front door open and turns to see the pleasant face of her mother. "Right on time my dear! I was about to call for you" she says, motioning for Dawn to come inside before realising the state of her. "What happened!?" She asks with concern as she steps off the porch, Dawn tries to put her thoughts into words but nothing comes forth, her memory is solid yet she can't describe a thing of the creature. "I saw something, on the other side of the river" Dawn says breathlessly. Her mother shakes her head, "Probably those wolves or some elk, don't worry, they don't come close, now come inside and wash up" Her mother says with some concern before heading inside. Dawn takes one final look towards the woods, swearing she saw the outline of twisted antlers before shutting the old green door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn tried to put the strange creature out of her mind as her mother lead her to the kitchen, the room was filled with the smell of cooking garlic and onion which reminded Dawn that she hadn't eaten since she left her hotel this morning. She is sat down at a painted green table, a plate of pasta slid infront of her and her mother sits at the other end of the table with a joyous look on her face. She eats quietly while her mother gushes about life in the country and how wonderful the small town was. Her daughter nods along to most, almost dropping her fork when she asks "So how is your Father?". Dawn coughs into her hand, remembering the look of disgust and hatred in his eyes the last time they had spoken. She almost comes clean then and there but decides she doesn't have the energy to be kicked out once again. "He's alright, he got remarried a while back, he has twin sons now" She answers as simply as possible and watches her mother's face fall a bit. She really hoped Gwendolyn didn't still have feelings for him, or maybe she was upset that he had more children after being so adament about Dawn being a single child. '"Well, I'm glad he's happy..." she said quietly, stirring her pasta with her fork.

When Dawn was done with her dish, she took her and her mother's barely touched plate and washed them up while Gwendolyn tucked away into herself and went to bed without a word. Dawn's previous thoughts of being free without the thoughts of a messy divorce pulling her down where quickly stashed away to nothing. Her step-mother had been more prevelant in Dawn's life than her biolgical mother, yet at this moment she never felt more alike to the woman sobbing in her room than anything else. She walked past the closed door, thought about knocking and spilling the truth but that gnawing feeling remained at her gut and she went her bedroom without another word.

Her room was once again stifling in it's "antique charm", She picked up an old music box. She heard the subtle clinking of jewellery in the bottom drawer and the start of a nursery jingle. It wasn't hers, the one she had as a child was a gaudy heart shaped thing with a bear shaped ballerina. In fact she could see it just behind the porcellain dolls in the corner. She slid open the drawer with only a touch of effort, the wood clearly not having to seperate for a long time. There was not much within the drawer, lengths of leather cord pushing pieces of silver and gold into the corner. One or two charms for long forgotten chains and a purple velvet pouch. She raised her eyebrows as she fished the pouch out, something firm and metalic within surrounded by another length of cord. She poured the contents out onto her hand and eyes widened as she looked over the silver object. It was cross like it appearance but the arms that struck out at the side where bent upwards instead of rigidly across. She never caught on the idea her mother may have turned to religion, there were no signs around the house. She tucked the necklace back into the drawer, dropping the velvet pouch on top. It would be something to ask another day, preferably one where her mother wasn't sobbing over a wound decades years old.

She lay in her made bed, cringing as the bed groaned and creaked with resitance. It was certainly less comfortable then the hotels she'd been staying in. Something about it did seem more permanent though and this gave her a small amount of comfort. She looked up at the ceiling as she felt the weight of her day press down on her chest. The memories of her fathers disgust, her step-mothers sorrow, her half-brothers anger and the look of devious joy on her face. She slept with a cold hand clamped around her ragged heart, each beat interupted by the presing down of sharp nails.

She awoke with a startled jump as her mother leaned down to shake at her shoulder. "Oh! Sorry Dawn! I wanted to wake you before I went into town" Gwendolyn said in a hushed tone. Dawn mumbled a reply with limited intent, looking to the window to see the sun had barely risen. "Have to get there early to get the best vegetables, I'll take you tomorrow" She continued on, the sourness of last nights conversatiob clearly missing from her tone. She waved softly as she left with promises of tea cake and freshly baked bread, and Dawn was left alone in the tiny cottage that haunted her dreams.

She sat outside on the swinging chair, switching through the photos of her smaller camera. Within each photograph of the fox she had to carefully balance the colours as the bright orange burned out the dark greens of the forest. It was only when she was closely zoomed in that she noticed the almost impossible glare of black cast over the ground. It was natureal yet not, the branch shaped shadow was much too dark compared to the sun spottled shadows casted by the branches just above the frame of the photograph. She pulled in a long breath as she connected the branch shapes to the antlers belonging to that fearsome creature that she had spotted over the river. Her eyes flashed up to the forest line but she saw nothing but the shadows cast by midday sun. She looked back down to her camera, the fox seemed to be aware of a presence, beyond the photographer but no fear was contained in those eyes. These were not the eyes of an animal afraid of the predator, this was an animal surveying another.

Something in Dawn decided then that this was not a creature that hunted the forests for foxes, wolves or elk. Something deep in the pits of her brain decided then that this creature whatever it may be belonged in this forest more than anything. More than Dawn, more than the fox and even more than the ancient trees that towered over them all. With this in mind, Dawn returned to her room to take her small laptop out of her bag, sitting on her bed and opening a search engine. She thought, with her years of college research and such it wouldn't be too difficult to find something about the creature. She was... very wrong. She tried keywords, but words like skull head, deer spirit, forest spirit only brought up scary stories or mythology based in the americas. Some of it seemed to connect but none of it quite fit, like a single coloured puzzle with too few pieces. She rubbed her face with a groan before typing in the small town's name, there was one result, the othere catering to similarly named towns in other regions. She clicked on the highlighted result with little hope but something was alighted when the banner loaded in, the strange cross centered amongst it all.

Dawn clicked on the image, the photo behind the cross was not of the town or the surrounding forests, the link just lead back to a image of a stock photo of some forest without the stange cross. It piqued her interest some, maybe she could redesign the website for some cash, though the place didn't seem to keen of tourism. The page was old, seeming to act like a digital home page for the town in space of something like facebook.There were posts about trades, rants and other things older people tended to post on social medias, she even saw a few of her mother's posts despite the woman not having a computer. She scrolled through until she caught sight of an image. It was blurry and the sun had burned out some detail but from what she could discern it was a statue surrounded in trees. The statue was beautiful, as though a woman had been turned to stone in a mournful moment, her unmoving face seemed tearful yet resigned. Whomever had posted had placed a large portion of fruits and cured meats on a large stone tray beside the somber woman's feet although they had added no comment. 

She looked at the image for a long time, her eyes tracing the delicate carvings of her tattered dress and the dull knife hidden half in her hand and half in the material. When she was scanning over the intricate detail of her hair when she noticed the slight disruption of strands just past the hairline. There were just the slightest points that leaned backwards from the face, if they weren't so identical she could've called it a mistake yet everything else seemed much too perfect for that to be the case. Below the tray there was an enscription scratched into the stone with much less care than the statue had been made with. "Refuse Thy Growth, Keep thy Boundaries" Marked with the cross from before. Dawn raised her eyebrows, such a strange message, more like something for a modernist art piece than something that would more likely live in a cemetary. But the slight horns and the gifts below did give her an idea.

She grabbed her bag from her room emptying the groceries she had taken or made at home. She wasn't going to be enjoying her cooking any time soon again was what she thought when she stuffed her bag full of things from the cupboard and fridge. Quite quickly she decerned what an appropriate gift would be from the food she had, a homecrafted chocolate block wrapped in glossy parchment, a satchel of dried meats, a bunch of grapes and a delightfully fragrant blood orange. The next she had to take from her mothers storage cupboard, an small old wicker basket on the bottom shelf lined with a piece of flannel. She placed the gifts carefully in the basket, setting it up to look elegant in a homely way. She left the house with the basket clutched in her hands, keeping an ear out for the sounds of her mother's small car.

She crept through the forests with easier speed than before, stepping over the large branches and sliding feet through the smaller ones she was unable to avoid all together. She was hit once again by the profound loneliness of the place, no birds seemed to chirp or let out startled cries at her presence and no animals skittered up trees to avoid her footsteps. She kept all thoughts of this to a minmum as she traveled, her resolve strenghtening once she heard the sound of running water. She approached the break in the tree line, the running water drifting into the view. The river-rock bottom could be seen as before but now there was a large rock above the line of gently drifting water just halfway across. With a thought out step she managed to place a foot on it's water carved surface, and with another step she managed to cross the small river in entirety. As soon as her foot met the cold sand that drifted up into the rocky bank she heard it. It was as if a spell had been broken on her ears. The song of birds returned softly yet sharply, it was sweet but it stung as it became deafening compared to the previous quiet. It was an uneasy feeling, so she placed the basket down just where the grass began above where the water would lap at high tide.

She nodded as she looked over her gift, turning to retrace her steps once more back to the cottage. As she took her step onto the rock she felt confident in her actions, less so when the moss beneath her gave way. Her back hit the rock and she slipped into the icy river. The water didn't look so deep almost a foot deep but when she sunk under she knew it was much deeper. When her back hit the the river rocks worn smooth by decades of water she felt the pressure of miles of water above her. Her breath escaped her in bubbles as her vision went red and viened. Just before her vision died with her last breath she saw something, a flicker of ice, a visage of snow filling banks and closing roads. The image of tawny skin paled with bloodloss and hair darker than knight turning raggedy and feathered.   
She awoke with a gasp, clutching her aching chest as she laid on the side of the river. Her boots were still stuck in the muddy sand, though most of her body was out of the frigid water. She clutched her throat, straining with the amount of water had rushed downn her throat. She coughed a few times and through her watery eyes she could just see the other side of the river. The basket was not gone, but it was empty, the gifts taken with only sodden prints leading to the forest left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn pulled herself up from the riverbank, her heavy wet clothes chilling through muscle to bone. She shook off her heavy jacket, folding it over her arm as she inspected herself for damages. Her leg was bruised from where she had impacted on the river bottom but what gave her concern was the sharp ache at the connection of her skull and neck. She ground her teeth as her fingers pressed into bruised flesh, she drew back her fingers to watch watery crimson drip from her fingertips. She sighed and watched the blood drip into the water, expanding and disappearing amount the gentle river current.

She glanced up once again, chest aching and throat full of marshy water. The basket was still there, sitting gently amongst the grass as if it had always been there. She could grab it but now the water lapping gently over the large stone gave her pause. She glanced at it before deciding she'd rather not have a double concussion. She looked up at the forest line once more before turning back to her own. The woods seemed more welcoming now, something primal in her deciding the river was something to be avoided.

She made sure to avoid the river as she turned around, making sure every step firmly landed on the ground before taking another. Even being careful she still felt the echoing ache shoot up from her battered limbs to her pained head. She clenched her jaw and continued, shielding her eyes from the dimming light that filtered through the trees. Though half sighted and in a dizzying amount of pain she managed to make it to her mother's clearing. The light here beat down on everything, making a glare not usually noticed. She flopped down on the swinging chair, her camera still on the tea table and her vision left her.

She woke up to an older man looking down at her, and she quickly startled. She threw a hand up to shield herself and pushed back, so she was against the back of the swinging seat. “Oh, Dawn! Sweetheart I was so worried” Her mother came swinging into view, a jug of cold tea in her pale hands. “I came home from shopping and you were just. there!” She gestures at the swinging seat wildly. “This is doctor Williamson, I called him in to check on you”. Dawn nods and swallows, trying to quench her burning throat. The doctor, an older wrinkled gentleman who looked more glasses than face watched her carefully.

The doctor scrunches his nose, something clicking in his mind as he watched her sit up. “A hair-do like that's not proper for a lady” His voice is dark and breaks with age, Dawn almost hears the same words in her father's tone. “Oh, Joseph I'm sure it's for work, though I did love your beautiful curls” Mother pours a glass of tea and places it in the doctor's hands before pouring another for Dawn. “You should grow it out again!” Dawn rolls her eyes, brushing hands through shortly cropped hair. If she wanted this, she would've stayed with her damn father.

Her mother kept drawling onto the doctor as Dawn was fitted with an ice pack. The skin around the base of her skull was bruised painfully, yet it didn't hurt as much anymore with the numbing ice. The doctor made comments under his breath he was not a fan of her appearance, and she had an idea that her mother hadn't even realized. She'd cropped her hair short in some petty rebellion when her father had remarried and it had just become more routine to keep it that way. Easier to take photographs if you weren't wrestling with a ponytail or bun trying to catch on your camera strap. She didn't exactly want to get into the specifics of hairstyle with a half-dead zombie.

Dawn watched with disinterest as the doctor left with a basket of fruit and a carton of eggs under each arm, peeling out of the dirt driveway with his lemon of a car. Gwendolyn waved him off with a smile before turning to Dawn with an apologetic look on her crinkled features. “You must not judge the town too harshly based on Dr Williamson now Dawn, he's old and old people don't understand the ways of youths, okay dear?” Dawn forced a smile but inside she seethed. She'd already had enough of close-minded people but something in her raged when she was told to be just fine with their disrespect. 

“I'm gonna head to bed,” She said, getting up from the swing seat with a rush of dizziness to her head. “What? But you haven't had dinner yet! I was going to make…” Gwendolyn was cut off by Dawn grunting about her head. “Yeah I ate before I fell on my ass,” She said with a wave of her hand. Gwendolyn followed her along, trying to give her cups of unsweetened tea or juice. It was the fifteenth offer when Dawn turned with a more serious look on her face, “I'm fine, I need a minute” and this time it was her closing the door.

Dawn sat on her bed, hearing the springs protest with her pressure. She had thought, oh so stupidly, that she could escape this for a while. Escape the knowing glances, the disgust, the feeling of being so right in one's self but so wrong when placed in a box you were born too. She thought of her, red fiery hair and eyes that shone when she laughed. She thought of that last kiss, full of devious nature as the projector erupted with photographs and videos of their hidden life. In the backroom of her father's home, her life as she knew it was over. She was gone before they could spit the fire she knew was coming, she was gone before her stuff was thrown onto apartment lawns. And now she was here.

Here, laying in a bed not her own. With a woman who had wiped her hands of her years ago making a lonely dinner in the kitchen just a few feet away. She wished that she could still hate her, that when she thought of her she imagined a cruel mother who cared more about freedom than her progeny. Now she could only see the sad hollow woman, disregarded by her bloodline. Dawn had little choice but to relate.

Laying there with her eyes closed, making the tap against the window harsh, loud and frightening enough for Dawn to yelp. She sat up, eyes widened towards the double window. The view of the back shed and vegetable garden was interrupted by any terrifying antlered shape. She breathed a sigh of relief but still held herself taut as she crept up to the frame. She scanned the garden, a few heavy prints in the sodden ground but nothing... Something else. 

Just on the window sill was a small parcel bound in thin raw rope. She opened the window carefully! Sliding up the fly screen to gently take the parcel. The room was filled with an earthy savoury scent as the gift was taken. Dawn felt as though she was lighter, the scent easing something wounded inside. She lent up against the wall beside the window as she unwrapped the gift. Wild herbs, fragrant grasses and raven black feathers protected a singular white heather flower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See references for both Dawn and the Creature (Elowen) at my Twitter!
> 
> Elowen! - https://twitter.com/TheInkyAbyss/status/1319916946834345984?s=19
> 
> Dawn! - https://twitter.com/TheInkyAbyss/status/1319886403728146432?s=19
> 
> Warning! I draw nsfw of monsters and girls

Dawn was bed bound for the next two days, she wanted to get out of the damned cottage and find the creature. Her mother wouldn't allow it. She sat in the reading chair by the kitchen and at any click of Dawn's door, she would be up in arms. It wasn't until Gwendolyn needed to go into the town that Dawn could escape the confines of her room. She grabbed her camera from the tea table, inspecting it for damages of being outside for a few days. She sighed with relief when she realised the only issue was a low battery. She would've asked her mum to bring it inside but the woman wasn't known for her respect of privacy.

She placed the camera inside before walking out of the small gated garden. The ache in her head faded as she walked towards the forest, numbing the pain that had eaten away at her for the last few days. When she stepped into the barrier between human-curated lawn and wildland, she could no longer feel the pain at all. If a bit of fresh air could take the weight off her skull then she'd be getting a damn lot of it. She shifted the weight of the backpack, the tattered thing holding her food for the day.

She walked with no intent. She just wanted to be away from the cottage. She had first thought it the centre point of childhood nightmares, now it was just a bore. She stepped over thick roots and gently moved small branches to make her path less rocky. This time the quietness of the woods was a blessing, the only sound the gentle lapping of water. Water? She looked up, through the trees. The river was just a few feet ahead, being hidden by thin trees. 

She stepped between the thin trunks, eyes scanning over the gently flowing water. This time no stone showed above the current, she couldn't even see it under the almost clear water. It was the same place though as her basket still sat on the grass, strands of green growing through the weave. The basket was filled with flowers and plants, only a few which Dawn could identify. Branches of Fern, Carnations, Chrysanthemums and the same white heather that had been left on the windowsill.

Dawn wanted to cross, to go into the forest on the other side. However, she was reminded that the shallowness of the water was an illusion. She'd rather not get soaking wet again, or cause more brain damage than she had already. She left the basket where it was and started walking up alongside the river. The ground was flatter here and the gentle sound of water against stone was more relaxing than any noises the cottage had to offer.

She walked for a while, feeling content to be warmed by the sun and enjoying the stretch of her unused muscles. She was watching the water floating leaves like tiny boats when her shin tapped against something cold and metallic. Looking down she found a foot high iron fence at her leg, bordered with wildflowers. She raised an eyebrow and raised her head to look at what bad been fenced in. The statue. It looked even more beautiful in person and Dawn could've kicked herself for not having her camera. 

She stepped over the fence, careful not to step on the flowers as she did. She walked on the carefully maintained stones to get closer to the face of the statue when she saw it. In front of the statue, standing elegantly in the mottled sunlight, there it was. The creature turned, the white lights in the hollows of its skull focusing on Dawn's face. In it's blackened claws it held an apple from the stone tray, tips of sharp nails digging into the waxed skin.

Dawn's breath was caught in her throat as she looked up at the ivory skull, eyes glued to the white fire within each abyss of darkness. The lower jaw lowered, teeth hidden by the upper mandible sending a shiver up Dawn's spine. Dawn clenched her hands as a low hissing broke the silence of the forest. "You..." Dawn startled again as the word was spoken. It's voice, her voice, was dark and deep, echoing throughout the small clearing made for the statue.

"You are not them" The voice hissed slowly though the beings head did not move other than a slight tilt. Dawn couldn't think of anything to say, how would one even respond to such a question. The creature gestures to the stone tray with the apple, dropping the fruit to the ground. "The townspeople?" Dawn asked with a slight shake as she glanced to the tray of rotting produce. She nodded a slight movement of porcelain white skull into black feathers that covered her torso.

"No, I'm... Not from here, I travel" She tried to speak but her words came out in whispers although the creature seemed to hear her all the same. "They are fools," The creature said as it's long snout turned towards the tray once more. "You talk" Dawn stated as if it was a question which only earned her a flicker of white eyes. "I do... if someones listening" There was something primally terrifying about her but something deeper than normal fear told Dawn that above all, she was sad.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked hoping this wasn't offensive in some way. She didn't move her head, but those lights looked her way. "El.o..wen" the words whispered through the air like the wind, gently shifting branches and leaves. "I... Well, I am Dawn" The creature's eyes leave her, "I know, your elder calls you so". So the crea- Elowen, had been by the cottage enough to hear Gwendolyn speak her name. "And you are?..." She regretted the words as soon as they were speaking but Elowen didn't seem phased. "I do not name myself, I am a part of the forest and that is all I care to know" and Dawn nodded. 

Before she had been too far away to see much detail of her, other than the obvious mass of black feathers and skull-like head. Now she saw the pallid skin that was pulled taut between the feathers that covered her chest and the fur that covered her hoofed feet. She could see the swell of breasts hidden under the feathers that seemed to stop sprouting at her sternum. Despite the appearance of ribs, she seemed more lean and muscular than deathly skinny. What Dawn was more surprised about was the tail, at least three feet in length ending in a large feathery plume akin to a dramatic lion tail. Certainly, nothing on the internet had said anything about that.

Dawn looked away from Elowen, up at the soft features of the statue and when she turned back Elowen was closer. The smell of herbs and campfire leaned down at her, those brilliant white lights staring into eyes of green. "You are not like them," She said, even being so close it was still so quiet, as still as the forest empty of any animals. "I'm not" Dawn admitted with a frown, she didn't want to be, but still... Burned a little. Elowen tilted her head "You are, like me" Dawn's eyes widened and she waved her hands. "I'm sorry Elowen but I'm a human, just a human". The being shook her head and took one of Dawn's hands in her clawed ones, intertwining four daggers with Dawns much smaller in comparison fingers.  
"You are like me"  
...  
Oh...  
OH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> We're getting to the good bits I promise!  
> The others in this series are more likely to be pwp with singular chapters but I gotta finish Elowen and Dawn first!  
> I post art of these two on my twitter @Theinkyabyss as well as other monster girls and girlfriends but I do post NSFW so beware of boob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got 3/4 through before my laptop died and it erased all my progress.  
> Did you guess me? It's me

Dawn looked between their hands and the ivory skull above her with a mix of fear and adoration. Her features and her mind didn't seem to be sure which one to pick either. "You mean? Women?" Dawn could've hit herself on the face when the sentence left her but Elowen just chuckled darkly. "Women indeed" Dawn raised an eyebrow as she watched the glowing stars gently move within their voids. "Uh, how did you know I was..." Dawn gestures with her other hand although it's not much more than an odd wave. "Your camera, it was the first I'd seen that didn't shatter in my presence. I came to destroy the images you may have had of my being and I came across your... Wife" Dawn cringed a little as her face turned sour. "Former Wife, we aren't together," Dawn said and Elowen seemed to understand. "I could tell, you are healing" and something about that was what Dawn needed to hear.

Elowen removed her hand, the cold immediately biting away the warmth that had gathered from their closeness. "So, you're a lesbian part of the forest" Dawn stated as they both turned to the polished statue. "Something akin to that I suppose" was the only answer that whispered through the trees. "And you are human, I understand you may fear me-" "I don't". The flitters of eye lights shine down on Dawn curiously, " I don't, I'm more scared of the humans in that village than you". Elowen's eyes return to the soft features of the perfectly sculpted statue, "Not much has changed then." 

She turns, elegantly stepping over the small black fence with no thought as Dawn spins to watch her. "I know this forest better than I know anything else, come with me and I'll show you something better than a fox to take photos of" Dawn nodded profusely as she stepped over the fence with care. She wanted to argue for the foxes own natural beauty but somehow she felt Elowen wasn't interested in hues and saturation. She stepped carefully over each upturned root, stick and jagged rock but Elowen seemed to barely watch where her hooved feet fell. Occasionally she would turn so slightly to ensure Dawn wasn't falling behind but otherwise, she was completely focussed on the sights ahead. 

Dawn felt unusually comfortable in the silence, watching the plume of feathers shift as Elowen walked. "So how do you know you like women?" Dawn asked as curiosity got the better of her, "I only mean because you're... In the woods". Elowen's tail flickered as she walked "How do you know?" The deer woman asks in return. "touché". Dawn can't help but watch the feathers around her shoulders as she walks, the way they rise and fall is enchanting enough for Dawn to lose footing several times. Dawn is careful to watch the uneven ground from then on, bumping into the feathered tip of Elowens tail when she stops suddenly.

"This is the first place I'd like to show you, I believe from my viewing of your camera you'd like it," Elowen says with a glimmer in those strange eyes. Dawn looks around with an eyebrow raised before Elowen leads her through a break in the trees. A village. What used to be one. Stone homes and cobbled footpaths cracked and worn away by plants and trees reclaiming their land. Dawn was kicking herself that she left her camera at home, this was everything she had ever wanted to photograph since she had heard about the temple Angkor Wat in Cambodia. In the centre of the overgrown village was a small family of white-tailed deer, now she was seething that she didn't bring the darn thing. "The animals aren't scared of you" Dawn states without thinking, "The fox wasn't, these deer aren't either". Elowen nods, the lower mandible of her skull sinking in and out of the dark feathers. " Would you be scared of a tree? Or a blade of grass? I am a part of them and everything around them."

Dawn was filled with awe at both the sight and the creature that stood tall beside her. The herd of deer didn't seem to bother with them other than a soft coloured doe lifting her head to search lazily for danger. "I wish I could take a photo right now, probably could of if my phone wasn't belly up in that river of yours". Elowen chuckles again, softly, something about it making Dawn ache. Her silken feathers shifted as she began to walk again, the gentle noise of her hooves against the cobblestone almost calming. Dawn follows and they walk past the small deer family and through another winding pathway.

This path was overgrown and just as rugged as the other but it still seemed to be man-made. Beneath the rubble and dirt was a layer of wood planks to create a smoother path though it seemed the planks were more crumbling worm food than anything else. "What happened here?" Dawn asked as she casts another look towards the half taken village. Elowen doesn't turn, the village is as fresh in her mind as the day she first saw it. "Not sure, was almost abandoned when I first saw it" She replies as she offers a large hand for Dawn as she walks up a hilled section.

Once Dawn is over the crest of the hill she sees a small valley area where the small river finally flowed into a pond. The water crystalline leaves floating in spirals on top of the pond. Wildflowers and long grasses bloom on each spare piece of land not taken by tree or pond. In the centre of it all, just on top of the hill was a tree. That shouldn't have seemed very special being they were surrounded in the things but this one was different. Its branches reached higher than any other around it and its canopy was darker than any other in the area. What caught Dawn's eye however was the etching, deep into the flesh of the tree, of a strange cross.

Dawn stared at it for a moment, eyes trailing down the year's old sap that still spilled from the open wound. She looked up at Elowen and was once again shocked at how she appeared. Radiant, like a strange goddess, stood amongst her heavens. Her fur and feathers looked iridescent, like a raven slightly tilted in the sun and her eyes glowed almost gold inside her skull. "Are you sure you aren't a goddess?" Dawn asked, eyes still focussed on every inch of Elowens form. Elowen chuckles again, looking to Dawn with what can only be described as a smile in her eyes. "If you think me one, then what else matters".

Elowen stepped forward, her clawed hand lifting Dawn's chin to keep eye contact. Dawn's mouth grew dry as she stared up at the ivory skull, flickering lights like fire setting something alight in her chest. "You are so..." Dawn started to speak before a sharp claw was pressed gently against her lip. She shivered as the danger of a dagger-sharp claw pressed on her warm skin. "You are something else yourself, Dawn" Elowen spoke down to her and for once it seemed the words were coming from her. If Elowen had been a normal woman Dawn would have pulled her into a kiss by now, instead, she moved her hands to rest against her feather-covered chest. 

Elowen moved her head down, the frigid bone caressing the side of Dawn's face. The smooth chilled feeling sent yet another shiver up Dawn's spine, beautifully combining with the warmth emitted by her clawed hands. Dawn sighed as she leant forward. She was settled all at once, more comfortable in her skin then she had ever been. Her breath hitched sharply when she felt something much warmer than Elowens hands slip against her neck, leaving a quickly cooling trail of moisture. The slick black appendage curled from Elowens jaws, licking her dangerous teeth as she watched Dawn. The human of the two went scarlet in the face as she watched the thing move like it had a mind of its own, images and ideas flooding her head like an overfilled bath. A very hot bath. Maybe with some rose petals.

Dawn chuckled nervously as she watched it slip back into the sharp trap of Elowens jaw. "You are just full of surprises huh" she added breathlessly as a hand slipped down her side. "I have many more if you'd care to stay" and Dawn could think of no better reply than to relax into Elowens chest. The downy feathers were more comfortable than anything she had ever touched before. Elowens hands continued to trail, her claws nicking pieces of fabric as she leaned in closer. The end of her fearsome skull was just in front of Dawn's face and when that tongue reemerged she could barely contain her excitement. She clutched her hands in feathers to contain a moan when it entered her mouth, sweet like honey and a level of dominant she wasn't used to. 

Elowens hand finally stilled on her hip, flexing fingers almost piercing through to the skin. Dawn thanked some spirit of sex that she leant forward because otherwise, she'd be on her ass by now. She moved her hand up from the feathers to the bony skull gently pulling Elowen closer to deepen their strange kiss. They separated when Dawn couldn't breathe anymore, her vision was blurred with lust and she felt burning flooding through her veins and pulsing through her skin. She threw off the flannel she was wearing, barely keeping her balance as Elowen tried to pull her back in. Her shirt went next and she heard a deep rumbling flood the meadow as Elowen stared with burning in her eyes. Dawn smiled as she took her sports bra off over her head, leaving her just in her old jeans and her hiking boots. 

She should have expected the tackle, her breath left her as her vision was full of black feathers and pale tawny skin. A tail of whipcord muscle thrashing behind her in what could be excitement or eagerness to devour. Dawn would be okay with either. A hand ran down her sternum leaving small red lines that welled up with pinpricks of blood and Dawn gasped when that devilish tongue lashed out to collect them. "Oh fuck!" Dawn groaned as the tongue travelled up the swell of her breasts, a hand grasping the soft flesh as the prehensile muscle wrapped around her quickly hardening nipples. Dawn dug her fingers into the ground beside her with one hand but the other fell naturally on the curve of one of Elowens antlers pushing her gently into her task.

Elowens jaw opened as more tongue flowed from the inky abyss inside, thought her eyes remained focussed on Dawn. The human pulled her antler needily, love-drunk eyes barely focussed as she licked Elowens teeth. The tail thrashed again. Elowen was determined as she pressed a hand to Dawn's chest and laid her back down to the grass. She gave a final long lavish lick down Dawn's tanned skin, hands holding down her fidgeting hips. Her mouth watered at the scent of want in the air, the wild look in Dawn's eyes. Her hands weren't exactly meant for taking off clothes, but her smaller lovers pants were off albeit a bit ripped. 

She was dripping wet, she could feel the heat and wetness growing with each second Elowen stared down at her. Elowen seemed entranced, breathing hot air over the crux of her thighs. "Are you ju- Fucking hell!" Dawn shoved a hand over her mouth as a scream threatened to leave her. That perfect, wet, mind of its damn own tongue. One stroke from her opening to her swollen clit was enough to have her rocking into the feeling. Elowen seemed more than obliged as her tongue swirled over her labia before encircling her clit each time. Dawn lifted her hips, groaning as each new stroke sent rumbling earthquakes through her body. Elowens jaw opened slowly, the blackness inside more prevalent and she leaned in close. Her upper jaw resting dangerously above Dawn's crotch.

Dawn screamed a curse when the tongue entered her, Elowen releasing a shuddering sound that echoed through the forest as her long tongue swirled and moved within the tight walls. She tilted her head softly so that with each smooth thrust of her tongue it would graze teasingly along her clit. Her eyes shone like stars as she watched Dawn come apart. The usually quiet and reserved woman was a mess, head thrown back against the grass and a hand keeping her lovers head where it needed to be. Elowen moved her hands to Dawn's plump thighs, hooking her arms around the flesh to pull her closer, just slightly lifting her to get a better angle. "My fucking God, Yes!" Dawn called out as she placed both hands to the grass as Elowen fucked her with that beautiful tongue. Her legs hooked around her feathery shoulders and Elowen growled with appreciation, sending vibrations through Dawn's body. 

Dawn felt the electricity frying her nerves first and her body couldn't handle the overwhelming sensations. She tried to turn or push Elowen off but the deer woman kept going. Long, black tongue fucking in and out of her wetness with glee. "oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, yes" Dawn lost control of her speech as she clenched her body down for the hot release. It spread through her with such blinding heat she thought she may die right there. Elowen barely slowed, although she took the pressure off the more sensitive nerves. Dawn moaned and sighed as Elowen continued to eat her out, retracting her tongue to gently lap up the fluids that had escaped her. When she was satisfied she gave one last lick up from the entrance to the sensitive clit before making her way up to prod at Dawn's mouth. 

Dawn accepted one of their odd kisses, tasting herself on Elowens tongue. She brought a hand under the mass of feathers and was delighted when her hand found one of the plump breasts hidden underneath. The teasing squeeze she gave was enough to get Elowens attention. "I sure hope you aren't finished yet," the creature said as she pressed Dawn pack down and placed her furred thighs on either side of her humans head. Dawn was immediately intoxicated by the sweet scent as she looked up at her prize. Generally pretty human-looking other than the pointed clit that emerged from its hood. 

She doesn't up to reach before Elowen had even thought to lower herself. Dawn's tongue wasn't one of magic prehensile nature but it sure was practised. Her pink tongue swiped perfectly around the intricate folds as her hands reached up to hold Elowens hips at bay. The deer creature had started to hump lazily over Dawn's face, barely able to keep herself up as she felt more pleasure than she had in years. Dawn grinned before sucking on the enlarged clit, tongue swirling over the soft rose skin there as she slipped a finger into the tight warmth of her body. Elowen moaned, a deep thrifty noise as she continued to fuck herself on Dawn's face and fingers. Dawn continued to lick and suck at perfect moments, one hand slipping between her legs to lessen her growing pressure. 

Elowen ground down on Dawn's tongue, stuttering for a moment as Dawn curled those fingers inside of her and licked a stripe up her clit. She pressed herself down harshly as she let out a loud moan, honey-sweet fluid flowing down Dawn's fingers. Dawn gave a few more licks before Elowen collapsed beside her, legs splayed over her own. Dawn chuckled, wiping off her wet face with the sleeve of her flannel. Elowen purred quietly, moving her head to rest it against Dawn's breast. Dawn chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through those fascinating feathers. "Guess I should move here then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Porn!  
> Yay we got there (so did Elowen and Dawn wink wink)  
> So hopefully our next story in this series will be a monsterxmonster fishy love deal!  
> Thank you so much for reading about these two dorks, I'm sure I'll visit them again once I've gotten the other stories I have planned.


End file.
